Der Spuk auf Deck Zwölf
Da die USS Voyager durch einen Klasse-J-Nebel fliegt, muss sie aus Sicherheitsgründen vorübergehend die Hauptenergie deaktivieren. Neelix sammelt die Borg-Kinder an Bord um sich, um ihnen eine Geschichte zu erzählen, da ihr Regenerationszyklus unterbrochen wird. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Etwa drei Monate vorher: Die Voyager nimmt Deuterium in einem J-Klasse-Nebel auf. Beim Verlassen heftet sich eine Art elektromagnetische intelligente Lebensform an das Schiff. Im Laufe der Zeit kommt es zu einem Systemversagen. Crewmitglieder, die versuchen, die Schäden zu beheben, sehen sich veränderten Umweltbedingungen ausgesetzt oder werden gezielt von EM-Entladungen getroffen. Der Captain errichtet im Maschinenraum einen provisorischen Kommandoposten, wo die Lebensform mit der Besatzung Kontakt aufnimmt. Durch den Hauptcomputer wird Janeway angewiesen, den Nebel erneut anzusteuern. Der Nebel hat sich verflüchtigt, was die Kreatur verärgert. Nachdem Janeway damit droht, dass das Schiff ohne die Wartung der Crew binnen weniger Tage flugunfähig wird, erlangt sie wieder die vollständige Kontrolle darüber und steuert einen neuen Nebel an, wo die Kreatur eine neue Heimat finden kann. Langfassung Prolog thumb|Neelix erschrickt vor Seven of Nine. Neelix geht beunruhigt durch das leere Kasino. Er lässt den Computer das Licht deaktivieren und verlässt den Raum. Ihm kommt Seven of Nine an der Tür entgegen und der Talaxianer erschrickt. Seven meint, dass es nicht ihre Absicht war. Doch Neelix erwidert, dass er nur etwas schreckhaft sei, insbesondere wegen dem was beim letzten Mal passierte. Seven of Nine informiert ihn, dass sie die Hauptenergie bald abschalten werden und dabei der Regenerationszyklus der Kinder unterbrochen werden wird. Er soll sie während dieser Zeit beaufsichtigen. Neelix ist dankbar für die Ablenkung und fragt, wie viele sie über diesen Vorgang wissen. Seven meint, dass sie nichts wissen und Neelix sie einfach betreuen soll, da sie die Kinder wegen ihrer blühenden Phantasie nicht beeinträchtigen will. thumb|Janeway sitzt auf der dunklen Brücke. Auf der Brücke, fliegt Paris das Schiff in den Nebel hinein. Er deaktiviert den Antrieb und die gesamte Brückenbesatzung schaut gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Dabei meint Paris, dass ihn die Form des Nebels an eine Geschichte von Edgar Allen Poe erinnert. Kim erinnert der Nebel hingegen an eine Fledermaus. Als Kim Tuvok fragt, was dieser sieht. meint er, dass er zwei Sternenflottenoffiziere mit kindlicher Fantasie erblickt. Paris fragt ihn, ob er noch nie zum Himmel blickte und in den Wolken ein Tier erblickte. Ihm ist jedoch das menschliche Bedürfnis in etwas Belanglosem wie einer Wolke Bilder zu erkennen fremd. Janeway aktiviert die Abschaltungssequenz und auch der Doktor deaktiviert sich. Alle Crewmitglieder aktivieren Handlampen, um sich orientieren zu können. Der Regenerationszyklus der Kinder wird unterbrochen und Neelix aktiviert das Notlicht. Er versichert ihnen, dass alles in Ordnung ist und sie nur vorübergehend die Hauptenergie abschalten mussten. Nachdem im Maschinenraum die Energie des Warpkerns deaktiviert wird, meldet Kim, dass auf allen Decks die Energie abgeschalten wurde. Janeway informiert daraufhin Seven of Nine, dass sie bereit sind. Diese bestätigt den befehl und die Voyager dringt in den Nebel vor. Akt I: Eine Geistergeschichte thumb|leftthumb|Neelix erzählt eine Geistergeschichte. Icheb erkundigt sich bei Neelix nach dem Grund für die Abschaltung der Hauptenergie. Der Talaxianer teilt ihm mit, dass es sich lediglich um eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme handelt, da sie in einen Klasse-J-Nebel geflogen sind und der Captain sicherstellen möchte, dass sie keine Rest-EM-Strahlung anziehen. Icheb entgegnet, dass ihre Schilde ausreichend Schutz dagegen bieten müssten. Neelix antwortet darauf, dass gasförmige Anomalien nie seine Spezialität waren und fordert die Kinder auf, sich zu ihm zu setzen, damit er ihnen Geschichten erzählen und Spiele spielen können. Später will er auch singen. Icheb will stattdessen Seven of Nine im astrometrischen Labor helfen, jedoch meint Neelix, dass die Astrometrie ebenfalls abgeschalten wurde. Mezoti fragt, warum sie in den Nebel geflogen sind, wenn sie ihn nicht erforschen wollen. Neelix meint, dass dies eine langweilige Geschichte sei und will lieber Flotter trifft die unsichtbaren Wirbellosen vorlesen. Mezoti fragt darauf, ob die Voyager in Gefahr ist, jedoch bezeichnet Neelix dies als voreiligen Schluss. Die Kinder spekulieren daraufhin, dass die Vorgänge etwas mit Deck 12 zu tun haben. Auf Neelix' Nachfrage erklärt Icheb dass Deck 12, Sektion 42 für alle Personen gesperrt ist, mit Ausnahme der Führungsoffiziere mit einer Ebene-6-Genehmigung. Mezoti fragt ob es dort spukt, weil ihr dies Naomi Wildman berichtete. Icheb erwidert, dass Naomi sie nur erschrecken wollte. Neelix will sich wegen dieser Geschichte einmal mit Naomi unterhalten. Azan fragt nun, ob diese Geschichte wahr ist. Neelix antwortet, dass sie zu alt sind, um an Gespenster zu glauben. Daraufhin erkundigen sich die Kinder danach, was es dann ist. Sie bitten Neelix, ihnen die Geschichte zu erzählen. Er beugt sich ihrem Wunsch und lässt sie sich um die Lampe zu setzen. Als er meint, dass diese Geschichte nichts für Leute mit schwachem Herzen sei, antworten sie, dass ihre Herz-Lungen-Systeme durch Borg-Technologie verstärkt sind. Neelix beginnt daraufhin die Geschichte zu erzählen. Neelix berichtet, dass das Schiff vor ein paar Monaten einen dunklen Nebel erforschte, bevor die Kinder an Bord kamen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was sie dort erwartete. Als die Turbulenzen rauher wurden, hätten sie dies als Warnung auffassen sollen. thumb|Neelix offenbart Tuvok seine Nervosität. Im Kasino sprechen Neelix und Tuvok. Tuvok berichtet, dass die Partikelernte reichen wird, um das Schiff weitere 1000 Lichtjahre mit Energie zu versorgen. Der Talaxianer meint, dass die Crew besonders nervös ist, was Tuvok nicht so zu sein scheint. Neelix meint darauf, dass die Crew durch ihr Sternenflottentraining ihre Furcht verbergen kann. Neelix erkundigt sich, wie lange ihre Mission hier noch dauern wird. Tuvok antwortet darauf, dass die Bussard-Kollektoren mit voller Kraft arbeiten, aber es noch mehrere Tage dauern kann. In diesem Moment wird das Schiff erschüttert und Neelix fragt ängstlich, ob es tatsächlich noch Tage dauern wird. Tuvok fragt rhetorisch, ob Neelix nicht derjenige ist, der hier Angst hat. Tuvok versichert Neelix, dass ein J-Klasse-Nebel kein Grund für einen Alarm ist und versucht ihn so zu beruhigen. Dieser berichtet ihm, dass eine gigantische Plasmaströmung das talaxianische System durchquerte, als er ein Kind war. Die Sterne und die Monde waren über Monate verhüllt und von einem Horizont zum anderen sah man nur diese bedrohliche Wolke. Daher hat er immer Angst vor Nebeln. Tuvok regt an, dass der Captain ihm vielleicht die Erlaubnis gibt, Vorhänge zu replizieren. Neelix ist von dieser Idee begeistert und meint sogleich, das er das richtige Material dafür besitze. Auf der Brücke verlangt Captain Janeway inzwischen einen Bericht, weil das Schiff erschüttert wird. Durch die Nadionemissionen der Bussardkollektoren wurde der Nebel laut Kim destabilisiert. Icheb wendet ein, dass Neelix' Erinnerung nicht völlig korrekt ist, da die Bussardkollektoren produzieren keine Nadionemissionen. Neelix erwidert, dass technische Details keine Rolle für die Geschichte spielen. Wichtig sei, dass durch die Anwesenheit der Voyager der Nebel destabilisiert wurde. Chakotay befiehlt die Einstellung der Gewinnung bei 80 %, da sie ihr Glück nicht überstrapazieren sollten. Janeway befiehlt nun einen Kurs aus dem Nebel zu setzen. Eine Sekunde bevor Paris den Antrieb aktivieren konnte, wird das Schiff von einer EM-Entladung getroffen. Das Schiff wurde stark erschüttert. Chakotay meldet Janeway, dass eine EM-Entladung die Hülle auf Deck 7 Sektion 10 durchdrungen hat. Kim verstärkt die Energie für die strukturelle Integrität und das Schiff verlässt den Nebel. Paris meldet, dass sie freigekommen sind. Chaktoay meldet, dass es einen Energieausfall auf drei Decks gibt, aber keine Verletzten. Auf Janeways Befehl schickt Chakotay Reparaturteams los und Janeway ließ Paris einen Kurs setzen. Neelix meint, dass sie dachten, alles wäre in Ordnung, doch er berichtet, dass niemand wusste, dass ein mysteriöser blinder Passagier an Bord gekommen war. Akt II: Fehlfunktionen thumb|Mezoti fragt nach der eingedrungenen Lebensform. Mezoti fragt daraufhin nach dem Eindringling und Icheb meint, dass es sich offensichtlich um eine im Weltraum lebende Lebensform gehandelt haben muss. Neelix bejaht es, aber fügt hinzu, dass sie dies zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wussten. Mezoti erkundigt sich, ob sie körperlos war, worauf Neelix meint, dass sie dies zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wussten. Azan fragt, ob es sich um Spezies 5973 handelte, womit Neelix allerdings nichts anfangen kann. Icheb erklärt, dass dies eine Multispektrumpartikel-Lebensform ist, auf die die Borg im Galaktischen Cluster 8 trafen. Neelix verneint dies, worauf Mezoti spekuliert, dass es sich um eine zwischenphasige Spezies gehandelt haben könnte. Um auf seine Geschichte zurückkommen zu können, fragt Neelix die Kinder, ob sie über vergleichende Xenobiologie diskutieren wollen, oder ob er seine Geschichte weitererzählen darf. Die Kinder wollen die Geschichte hören und Neelix fährt fort. thumb|Janeway wird Zeugin einer Replikatorfehlfunktion. Er berichtet von einigen merkwürdigen Fehlfunktionen. Chakotay meldet Janeway, dass die EM-Entladung des Nebels doch mehr Schäden angerichtet hat, als sie vermuteten. Die Hälfte der Schallduschen ist ausgefallen und Transporterraum 1 ist außer Funktion. Darüber hinaus ist die künstliche Gravitation auf Deck 5 ausgefallen. Janeway fragt, ob es Verletzte gab und der Commander meldet, dass Fähnrich Mulcahey mit dem Kopf an die Decke knallte. Janeway probiert den Kaffee und meint, dass er furchtbar schmeckt. Janeway repliziert eine neue Tasse Kaffee. Jedoch wird der Kaffee vor der Tasse repliziert, weshalb er herunterläuft und sie lässt Chakotay die Replikatoren auf die Reparaturliste setzen. Zum Replikator meint sie dann, dass sie einen schlechten Tag erwischt hätten. Auf Chakotays Nachfrage antwortet sie, dass sie manchmal mit der Voyager spricht. Chakotay findet es nicht peinlich, da er manchmal intime Gespräche mit seinem Maquis-Schiff habe. Janeway fragt, worüber sie sprachen, doch Chakotay besteht auf der Schweigepflicht zwischen Captain und Schiff. Er meint auch, dass der Doktor ihnen einen Counselor empfehlen würde, wenn er sie hören könnte. Janeway versichert ihm, dass sie schweigen wird, wenn er es tut. Als Janeway aus dem Fenster sieht, erblickt sie einen Meteoritencluster und Chakotay meint, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen. Janeway stimmt ihm zu, meint aber zu Chakotay, dass es der selbse ist, an dem sie vor einer Stunde vorbeigeflogen sind. Daraufhin eilen sie auf die Brücke. thumb|Janeway und Chakotay werden Zeugen, wie das Komsystem Fehlfunktionen erleidet. Dort drückt sie einem Fähnrich ihre Kaffeetasse in die Hand und befiehlt Paris die Sensoren zu checken. Er stellt fest, dass sie gerade aus fliegen. Tuvok macht daraufhin eine Ebene-4-Diagnose der Navigationsphalanx und stellt fest, dass die Navigationsprozessoren eine Fehlfunktion haben. Tuvok meint, dass sie in die Richtung zu fliegen scheinen, aus der sie kamen. Janeway befiehlt zu stoppen und die Sensoren zu reinitialisieren. Paris ist gerade dabei diesen Befehl auszuführen und darüber zu fabulieren, dass sie sich zu sehr auf die Technik verlassen. Um sie dorthin zu fliegen, wohin sie will, verlangt er nur ein Fenster und einen Sextanten. Plötzlich springt das Schiff auf Warp 6 und Paris kann den Antrieb nicht deaktivieren. Janeway ruft daher den Maschinenraum. Dieser antwortet aber nicht. Da stoppt das Schiff. Als Chakotay den Computer Torres lokalisieren lässt, nennt dieser auch die Standorte von Fähnrich Trumari und Commander Tuvok. Janeway schickt Chakotay daraufhin in den Maschinenraum und weist Kim an, die Sprachansage abzuschalten und dazu notfalls die Prozessoren herauszureißen. Als Chakotay sich auf den Weg zum Maschinenraum macht, hält der Turbolift auf dem falschen Deck. Nachdem er beim Kasino landet, meint er, dass der Lift dies mit dem Captain nicht abziehen würde. Gerade als er den Lift verlassen will, schließen sich die Türen und der Lift schießt nach unten. thumb|Azan und Rebi lauschen Neelix' Geistergeschichte. Neelix unterbricht die Geschichte und fragt die Kinder, ob sie Hunger haben, weil sie ihre Snacks noch nicht angerührt hätte. Mezoti und Icheb fordern ihn energisch auf mit der Geschichte fortzufahren, da Snacks irrelevant seien. Neelix erzählt, dass der Lift 11 Decks hinabstürzte und die G-Kräfte Chakotay an die Decke pressten und er wusste, dass er auf den Boden stürzen würde. Dann aber wurden die Sinkstabilisatoren reaktiviert. Chakotay ging in den Maschinenraum und meinte zu Torres, dass das Schiff wohl versucht hat ihn zu töten. Torres erklärt ihm, dass sie das Problem bis zu einer Reihe von Gelpacks auf Deck 13 zurückverfolgt hat. Sie sehen aus, als wären sie von der Entladung des Nebels ausgebrannt wurden. Chakotay erkennt, dass diese Gelpacks Schnittstellen mit allen betroffenen Systemen im Schiff haben. Daher begeben sie sich dahin. thumb|Seven of Nine und Tal Celes bemerken weitere Fehlfunktionen. Im ganzen Schiff traten neue Fehlfunktionen aus. Als Tal Celes eine Verkleidung von der Wand abnimmt, erscheint Seven of Nine und beschuldigt sie, einen Energieausfall in der Astrometrie verursacht zu haben. Celes bestreitet dies und fragt, wie sie dies geschafft haben soll. Seven antwortet, dass sie soeben versucht dies herauszufinden. Celes berichtet, dass sie erst einige Sekunden am Ort gewesen ist und weiß nicht, wie sie eine Fehlfunktion verursacht haben solle. Seven meint nach ihrem Scan, dass Celes eine Reihe von EPS-Leitungen überlastet hat, als sie ihre Diagnose durchführte. Celes verteidigt sich, dass sie mit der Diagnose noch gar nicht begonnen hatte. Seven fragt, was sie dann tat und Celes antwortet, dass sie nichts getan hat. Im nächsten Moment flackert die Beleuchtung und Celes meint, dass sie dafür definitiv nichts kann. Inzwischen stellen Chakotay und Torres fest, dass die Gelpacks weder ausgebrannt sind und auch keine Spuren einer EM-Entladung zu finden sind. Chakotay fragt, ob diese sich so schnell auflösen kann. Torres erkennt, dass die Entladung durch die bioneuralen Schaltungen reist und weiterspringt. Torres versucht sie zu isolieren und meint, dass sie in einer Reihe von Gelpacks ist, die Schnittstellen mit der Energieleitung vor Frachtraum 2 haben. Sie beeilen sich, dorthin zu gelangen, bevor sie weiterspringt. Seven of Nine führte Diagnosen in Frachtraum 2 durch und hatte keine Ahnung, dass eine Kreatur in ihrem Frachtraum war. Neelix meint, dass man sie daher nicht warnen konnte. Azan und Rebi sind beunruhigt, dass sich diese Ereignisse in dem Frachtraum zutrugen, indem sie sich gerade befinden. Die Kinder fragen dann, was weiter passierte. Seven of Nine konnte die Brücke nicht rufen. Außerdem konnte sie den Frachtraum nicht verlassen und die energiegeladene Wolke näherte sich ihr. Als Gase austraten, versuchte sie erneut die Brücke zu rufen. Icheb fragt, wieso sie keine Remodulation ihres neuralen Transceivers vornahm und so eine Nachricht schickte. Neelix bezeichnet dies als interessante Frage und meint, dass er Seven selbst danach fragen muss. Mezoti verbittet sich Ichebs Unterbrechung und bittet Neelix weiter zu erzählen. Er berichtet, dass Seven in der Falle saß. Sie entriegelte die Tür manuell, wurde jedoch von Kraftfeldern eingeschlossen. In der Nebelwand wurde sie bewusstlos und sank zu Boden. Akt III: Systeme versagen Azan fragt, was dann mit Seven of Nine geschah. Mezoti vermutet, dass die Lebensform Sevens kybernetische Systeme infiltrierte und sie gegen den Rest der Crew aufhetzte. Neelix meint, dass Mezotis Phantasie mit ihr durchgeht und das Wesen dies sicher nicht tat. In diesem Moment fällt die Lampe im Frachtraum aus. Azan fragt erschrocken, was passiert ist. Weil Azan fragt, was passiert ist, meint Mezoti, dass dieser im Gegensatz zu ihr Angst habe. Als Neelix die Lampe reaktiviert erschrecken die Zwillinge und Neelix entschuldigt sich, da er sie nicht erschrecken wollte. Dann erzählt er weiter, dass schon Hilfe für Seven unterwegs waren. thumb|Seven wird von Torres und Chakotay entdeckt. Torres und Chakotay erreichten Seven of Nine. Chakotay kann es nicht deaktivieren und befahl Torres die Energie für die Feldgeneratoren abzuschalten. Da der Computer Torres' Kommandocodes nicht akzeptierte, schoss der Commander auf die Konsole und deaktivierte so das Kraftfeld. Viele Crewmitglieder kümmerten sich nicht um das was geschah. Als die Energie im Kasino fluktuierte, konnten Neelix und Kim die Brücke nicht rufen. Anschließend schickt Kim alle Crewmitglieder auf ihre Stationen, bis sie herausgefunden haben, was passiert ist. Neelix ist beunruhigt und will Kim auf die Brücke folgen, doch Kim meint, dass sein Posten hier ist und seine Hilfe vielleicht gebraucht wird. Er war beunruhigt darüber, dass er allein im Kasino ist. thumb|Paris wird von einer Energieentladung getroffen. Das Schiff lag tot im Weltraum und auch die Umweltkontrollen fielen aus. Paris erzählte ihm, dass es auf der Brücke heißer war, als in der tarkanianischen Wüste. Paris erkundigt sich bei Tuvok, ob dieser überhaupt schwitzt. Daraufhin meint er, dass Vulkanier erst bei 350 Grad Kelvin erreicht schwitzen. Paris erwidert, dass er die Frage vergessen soll. Janeway spricht inzwischen mit dem Schiff und bietet ihr eine komplette Wartung und Überholung auf dem nächsten Planetoiden der Klasse M spendiert, wenn sie funktioniert. Es gelingt Janeway die Steuerkontrolle wiederherzustellen. Paris versucht den Antrieb zu aktivieren, jedoch gibt es einen EM-Ausstoß aus seiner Konsole. Paris erleidet schwere Verbrennungen und Janeway meldet der Krankenstation einen medizinischen Notfall. Bei Tuvok erkundigt sie sich nach der Möglichkeit, Paris zu beamen. Da die Transporter ausgefallen sind, bringen Janeway und ein Offizier Paris auf die Krankenstation. Im nächsten Augenblick versagen die Umweltkontrollen und die Brücke muss evakuiert werden. thumb|Der Doktor behandelt Seven of Nine auf der Krankenstation. Auf der Krankenstation behandelt der Doktor die Verletzten und meint zu Seven, dass sie Glück hatte, dass sie nicht erstickt ist. Als sie sich aufrichtet, fragt der Doktor, wohin sie gehen will und Seven teilt ihm mit, dass Torres ihre Hilfe bei den Reparaturen benötigt. Da betreten Janeway und Tuvok mit Paris die Krankenstation und Torres und der Doktor eilen zu ihnen. thumb|Janeway bespricht die Situation im Maschinenraum. Anschließend geht Seven zu Janeway, Chakotay und Torres um die Lage zu besprechen. Seven berichtet ihnen, dass Frachtraum 2 in einen Mikronebel umgewandelt wurde und Chakotay fügt hinzu, dass Gibson und McMann von Energieentladungen getroffen wurden, als sie versuchten die Gase abzusaugen. Sie vermuten alle, dass hier eine Intelligenz am Werk ist, möglicherweise eine elektromagnetische Lebensform, die versucht das Schiff gastlicher für sich zu machen. Janeway meint, dass sie jeden angreift, der versucht dies zu verhidern. Die Matrix des Doktors destabilisiert sich und das MHN fällt aus, ehe sein Programm in den mobilen Emitter transferiert werden kann. Da meldet der Computer einen Energieausfall und Janeay befiehlt die Verletzten zu evakuieren. Neelix berichtet, dass immer mehr Systeme ausfielen und die Crew keinen Überblick hatte, wer sich wo befand und was geschah. thumb|Kim trifft auf die verängstigte Tal Celes. Im Gang wird Kim plötzlich von Tal Celes angegriffen. Als sie den Fähnrich bemerkt, sagt sie, dass sie ihn für einen Borg oder Hirogen hielt. Kim beruhigt sie, dass es keine fremden Wesen an Bord gibt. Celes fragt, ob sie nicht geentert wurden. Kim beruhigt sie und fragt, wie lange sie niemanden gesehen hat. Celes hat auf der Krankenstation sowie auf den Decks 3 und 4 niemanden gefunden. Kim berichtet, dass auf der Brücke niemand ist. Celes meint, dass sie vielleicht niemanden gefunden hat, weil sie alle evakuiert wurden. Kim meint, dass es eine logische Erklärung gibt und die Brücke verlassen wurde, weil die Umweltsysteme ausgefallen sind. Kim vermutet, dass sie einen vorläufigen Kommandoposten errichten. Kim und Celes begeben sich nun zum Maschinenraum. Wenige Schritte später, fragt Celes ob sie bei einem Waffenschrank halt machen könnten. thumb|Neelix trifft vor dem Kasino auf Tuvok. Neelix erzählt, dass er immer noch im Kasino war und stundenlang niemanden gesehen hatte. Daher ahtte er keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging. Da vernahm er das Öffnen der Tür und leuchtete durch den Raum und fragte, ob jemand eingetreten sei. Als er etwas hörte, verließ er das Kasino und suchte nach dem Verursacher des Geräusches. Er fand im Gang jedoch nur eine Tür, die sich selbstständig permanent öffnete und schloss. Hinter ihm erschien plötzlich Tuvok mit einer Sauerstoffmaske und Neelix schrie auf. Nachdem er Tuvok erkannt hat, meint er zu diesem, dass er sich nicht an ihn heranschleichen sollte, da die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er ihn erschießen würde. Tuvok lobt daraufhin Neelix' Beherrschtheit. Dieser berichtet dem Talaxianer, dass eine fremde Lebensform die Umweltsysteme kontrolliert und zahlreiche Sektionen mit Giftgas geflutet hat. Neelix fragt, ob die Lebensform versucht sie zu töten. Laut Tuvok sei dies jedoch nicht klar. Tuvok evakuiert ihn in den Maschinenraum. Mezoti fragt Neelix, ob er Angst hatte. Er bejaht es, da er acht Decks durch Jeffriesröhren klettern musste. Akt IV: Verhandlungen thumb|Icheb erklärt Neelix, dass Angst unlogisch ist. Icheb meint, dass er sich nicht hätte fürchten dürfen, da es die meisten Leute oftmals von logisch notwendigen Handlungen abhält. Neelix entgegnet, dass er zwar Recht habe, aber eine Angst eine Person auch davon abhält, sich unnötig in Gefahr zu begeben. Mezoti berichtet, dass sie schon einmal Angst hatte und Icheb meint, dass, sie schon viele Male Angst hatte. Neelix weist Icheb zurecht und fragt Mezoti, ob sie ihnen davon berichten will. Mezoti erzählt, dass sie Angst hatte nachdem sie vom Hive-Bewusstsein getrennt wurden. Sie meint, dass sie sich allein fühlte, als sie die Gedanken der anderen nicht mehr hörte. Neelix versteht, dass sie Angst hatte und meint, dass es hilft, jemanden zum Reden zu haben. Neelix berichtet, dass er nur Commander Tuvok zum Reden hatte und versuchte die Zeit mit Reden zu überbrücken. [[Datei: Neelix berichtet Tuvok von der Salvoxia.jpg|thumb|Neelix berichtet Tuvok von der Salvoxia.]] Neelix und Tuvok kriechen durch einen Tunnel. Neelix fragt den Vulkanier, ob die Sternenflotte bestimmte Prozeduren für einen solchen Fall hat. Tuvok versichert ihm jedoch, dass die Crew alles tut, um das Schiff wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Dabei erzählt Neelix dem Vulkanier die Geschichte der Salvoxia, einem talaxianischen Frachter, wo die Crew lat Neelix auch dachte, dass sie das Problem wieder in den Griff bekommen würde. Als er fragt, ob er Tuvok die Geschichte bereits erzählt hätte, antwortet dieser mit der Gegenfrage, ob ihn dies davon abhalten würde die Geschichte zu erzählen. Schon beginnt Neelix zu berichten, dass auf diesem Frachter vor 100 Jahren die Lebenserhaltungsgeneratoren nacheinander versagten. Nachdem ein Kaskadenfehler eingetreten war, verlor das Schiff einen Lebenserhaltungsgenerator nach dem anderen. Er berichtet, dass die Crew der Salvoxia begann Lose zu ziehen, wer überlebte und wer sterben musste. Jedenfalls wurde die Luft immer knapper und sie zogen weiter Lose. Die Crew wurden immer weniger, in der Hoffnung, dass jemand sie fand. Jedoch kam niemand dem Schiff zu Hilfe und 80 Jahre später wurde das Schiff gefunden. Neelix meint, dass er weniger Luft beommt. Tuvok rät ihm daher, an etwas angenehmeres zu denken, bevor er hyperventiliert. Neelix stimmt ihm in diesem Punkt zu. Mezoti erkundigt sich nun, wie die Leichen auf der Salvoxia ausgesehen haben und ob sie verwest seien. Icheb vermutet, dass die Leichen vom Raumvakuum konserviert wurden. Neelix antwortet, dass er ihnen die geschichte nicht hätte erzählen sollen, da sie zu grauenhaft sei. Icheb wirft aber die Frage auf, wovon sich die Crew ernährte, nachdem ihre Notrationen aufgebraucht waren. Mezoti spekuliert, dass sie sich vielleicht gegenseitig gegessen haben. Neelix unterbindet diese Vermutungen und erzählt weiter. Neelix und Tuvok hatten die Hälfte des Weges geschafft und erreichten eine Jeffriesröhre. Da sich diese mit dem Türöffner nicht öffnen ließ, öffneten sie manuell. Da diese mit Gas überflutet war, verschloss Tuvok sie wieder. Anschließend versuchte er Zugriff auf die Umweltkontrollen zu bekommen, um das Gas ablassen zu können. Bei einer alternativen Route bräuchten sie Stunden zum Maschinenraum und hätten auch keine Garantie, dass dies funktioniert. Währenddessen hatte sich ein großer Teil der Crew im Maschinenraum versammelt. Chakotay meldet Janeway, dass sich 97 Crewmitglieder an sicheren Plätzen im Schiff befinden. Kim fragt nach neelix, doch diesen hat niemanden gesehen. Kim macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er ihm befohlen hat, im Kasino zu bleiben, doch Chakotay macht ihm klar, dass er sich keine Vorwürfe machen solle. Torres informiert den Captain, dass die Lebensform in die Hautpcomputermatrix eingedrungen ist und sie die Lebensform nicht entfernen können, ohne die verbliebenen Systeme zu zerstören. thumb|Janeway spricht im Maschinenraum mit der elektromagnetischen Lebensform. Im nächsten Moment lokalisiert der Computer Janeway im Maschinenraum. Kim will bereits den Computer abschalten, als Janeway antwortet. Der Computer verlangt einen Autorisationscode, den Janeway daraufhin angibt. Chakotay erkundigt sich, was sie vorhat. Janeway vermutet, dass diese Lebensform versucht zu kommunizieren. Torres ist skeptisch und hält dies für eine Fehlfunktion des Kommunikationssystems. Janeway lässt Torres die Syntaxsubroutinen freigeben. Jedoch lässt der Captain die Lebensform Zugriff auf eine Computerkonsole nehmen. Sie fragt die Lebensform, wieso sie hierherkam. Daraufhin schickt der Computer Janeway in die Astrometrie. Kim meint, dass die Astrometrie mit nebularem Gas geflutet ist. Im nächsten Augenblick meldet der Computer die Wiederherstellung der Lebenserhaltung. Chakotay weist darauf hin, dass es sich um eine Falle handeln könnte, da sie bereits elf Crewmitglieder verletzt hat, doch Janeway will mit dem Wesen verhandeln, um eine Übernahme ihres Schiffes zu verhindern. Daher macht sie sich mit Seven auf den Weg zur Astrometrie. Neelix berichtet den Kindern, dass Tuvok inzwischen versuchte seine Ängste zu mildern, indem er eine Meditation begann. Neelix solle sich auf seinen Atem konzentrieren, seine Lungen mit Licht füllen und sich auf einen Moment des Glücks und der Heiterkeit zurückbesinnen. Neelix erinnert sich an sein Geburtstagsessen. Er erinnert sich, dass er von all seinen Freunden umgeben war. Als Janeway ihm gedünstetes Chadrekab serviert, öffnet er die Glocke und nebulares Gas entweicht. Auf Mezotis Nachfrage erklärt Neelix, dass Janeway dies nicht wirklich getan hat, sondern ihm seine Phantasie während der Meditation einen Streich spielte. thumb|Janeway und Seven versprechen der elektromagnetischen Lebensform, sie in den Nebel zurückzubringen. Janeway bekam inzwischen alles wieder unter Kontrolle. Mit Seven of Nine betrat sie die Astrometrie. Die Lebensform durchsuchte ihre Datenbank und zeigte Janeway den Nebel. Außerdem gibt sie Janeway die Navigationskontrolle zurück, damit sie zum Nebel zurückkehren soll. Janeway fragt, wieso die Lebensform dies nicht sofort gesagt hat. Seven weist auf die Gefahr, einer Invasion hin. Der Captain vermutet jedoch, dass dies auch ein Unfall sein kann. Janeway meint, dass die Lebensform versucht nach Hause zu kommen und nicht sie zu verletzen. So erfolgte der Angriff erst, als die Bussard-Kollektoren den Nebel destabilisiert hatten und dann breiteten sich die Fehlfunktionen aus. Janeway erkennt, dass die Lebensform versucht nach Hause zu kommen und daher den Kurs änderte und Tom erst angriff, als er diesen wieder ändern wollte. Dann lässt die Lebensform den Captain auf die Brücke gehen und verlangt eine Ebene-10-Autorisation, die nur Janeway besitzt. Als die Voyager die Koordinaten des Nebels erreicht, fragt Janeway den Computer ob der Bildschirm funktioniert, da der Nebel verschwunden ist. Sie informiert die Lebensform, dass sich die Gase weiter zerstreut haben müssen. Daraufhin fällt die gesamte Lebenserhaltung aus und die Lebensform löst Evakuierungsalarm aus. Mezoti fragt, ob die Lebensform so verärgert war, worauf Icheb antwortet,d ass das Zuhause der Lebensform vernichtet worden war. Neelix meint zu den Kindern, dass die Lebensform nun die Voyager für sich selbst wollte und bereit war, Jeden der an Bord geblieben wäre zu töten. Akt V: Eine neue Heimat [[Datei: Die elektromagnetische Lebensform vertreibt Janeway von der Brücke der Voyager.jpg|thumb|Die elektromagnetische Lebensform vertreibt Janeway von der Brücke der Voyager.]] Er meint, dass Janeways einzige Chance ihre Crew vor dem Tod zu retten, war, der Kreatur gut zuzureden. Janeway bietet der Kreatur an, einen anderen Klasse-J-Nebel zu suchen. Diese meint jedoch, dass dieser Befehl nicht ausführbar sei. Janeway will ihn jedoch durchführen bittet aber um Zugriff auf die Astrometrie. Die Sauerstoffversorgung auf der Brücke bricht zusammen, sodass Janeway ihre Maske aufsetzen muss. Sie bittet um die Steuerkontrolle. Als sie zum Steuer geht, werden die Steuerschaltkreise überlastet und explodieren. Janeway bittet um Zugriff auf die Kom, die verweigert wird und flieht daraufhin von der Brücke. Inzwischen wird Tuvok von einer Entladung verletzt und Neelix versucht ihm zu helfen. In diesem Augenblick dringt jedoch Gas in die Jeffriesröhre ein. Tuvok gibt Neelix seine Gasmaske und befiehlt ihm zum Maschinenraum zu gehen, wie es die Logik diktiert. Neelix weigerte sich doch und drohte Tuvok, ihn an seinen spitzen Ohren herauszuziehen. Neelix versuchte seine Angst zu kontrollieren und atmet mit Tuvok in Wechselatmung an der Sauerstoffmaske. Anschließend versuchte Captain Janeway die Kreatur dazu zu bringen, dass sie ihre Handlung noch einmal überdenkt. Janeway fragt inzwischen die Lebensform, ob sie versteht, was sie tut. Die Lebensform bejaht dies. Janeway weist sie darauf hin, dass sie die Crew braucht, um Reparaturen durchzuführen. Damit würde sie sich selbst auslöschen. Sie verdeutlicht ihr, dass die Sekundärsysteme bereits versagen und die Primärsysteme in einigen Wochen auch versagen werden. Diese verlangt jedoch weiterhin die Evakuierung des Schiffes. Janeway begibt sich in den Maschinenraum und befiehlt die Crew in die Rettungskapseln. Torres erinnerte sie daran, dass sie diese vielleicht nicht ausstoßen können. Janeway will notfalls schieben. [[Datei: Janeway überzeugt die elektromagnetische Lebensform die Voyager freizugeben.jpg|thumb|Janeway überzeugt die elektromagnetische Lebensform die Voyager freizugeben und verspricht ihr eine neue Heimat zu suchen.]] Neelix und Tuvok erreichen auch den Maschinenraum, wo Kim Tuvok beim Gehen hilft. Alle Shuttle, Rettungskapseln und der Delta Flyer werden gestartet um die Crew zu evakuieren. Zuletzt verließ auch Chakotay das Schiff. Nur Captain Janeway blieb an Bord, weil die Lebensform ihr die Tür zur Rettungskapsel vor der Nase verschloss. Janeway fragte nun die Lebensform, nach ihren Forderungen. Der Computer meldet, dass die Primärsysteme in sechs Tagen und dreizehn Stunden ausfallen werden. Die Lebensform fordert Janeway auf, in den Maschinenraum zu gehen. Janeway verweigert dies, worauf die Lebensform ihr den Weg mit einem Kraftfeld abschneidet. Janeway meint zu der Lebensform, dass diese sie töten müsse, um sie aufzuhalten. Daraufhin deaktiviert die Kreatur die Lebenserhaltung und verlangt, dass sich der Captain in den Maschinenraum begibt. Janeway fordert im Gegenzug die Kontrolle über das Schiff und meint zu der Lebensform, dass sie hier gemeinsam sterben werden. Kurz bevor Janeway stirbt, entlüftet die Lebensform den Gang und stellt den Zugang zu allen Systemen wieder her. thumb|Mezoti erklärt Neelix, dass sie seine Geschichte nicht glaubt. Neelix berichtet, dass die Crew zwei Tage für die Rückkehr zum Schiff brauchte. Schließlich wurde eine künstliche Umgebung für die Lebensform auf Deck 12 in einer isolierten Sektion eingerichtet wurde, wo sie seither lebt. Mezoti meint siegesfreudig zu Icheb, dass sie wusste, dass auf Deck 12 ein Monster ist. Icheb korrigiert sie, dass es kein Monster ist, sondern eine fremde Lebensform. In diesem Moment wird das Schiff erschüttert und die Hauptenergie wird wiederhergestellt. Neelix meint, dass der Ruck, wohl der Zeitpunkt war, wo sich ihr Freund zu seinem neuen Zuhause begeben hat, dass der Captain ihm gesucht hat. Anschließend schickt er die Kinder wieder in ihre Alkoven. Azan fragt, was passiert, wenn die Kreatur zurückkehrt. Neelix antwortet, dass er sich die Geschichte vielleicht nur ausgedacht hat. Darauf meint Mezoti, dass ihr Naomi berichtete, dass er fast immer übertreibt. Icheb wusste, dass die Geschichte nicht stimmt, als er behauptete die Bussardkollektoren würden Nadionemissionen produzieren. Neelix antwortet, dass er hätte wissen müssen, dass er sie nicht reinlegen kann. Neelix deaktiviert die Notlampe und wünscht ihnen angenehme Träume. Die Kinder treten unterdessen in ihre Alkoven und regenerieren sich, während Neelix ihnen angenehme Träume wunscht. thumb|Neelix hofft, dass die elektromagnetische Lebensform nun gut lebt. Anschließend begibt sich Neelix auf die Brücke, wo Chakotay sich nach dem Befinden der Kinder erkundigt. Er berichtet, dass die Kinder in ihren Alkoven verstaut wurden und er ihnen eine Geschichte erzählt hat. Paris fragt ob er ihnen Grimms Märchen erzählt hat. Neelix verneint dies, da einem die Märchen immer Angst einjagen mit ihren Ungeheuern und kinderfressenden Monstern. Er erkundigt sich, ob alles okay ist. Janeway meint, dass sie noch ein paar letzte Daten nehmen. Kim zeigt Neelix den Nebel auf dem Hauptmonitor. Darauf meint Neelix, dass er hofft, dass es nun zufrieden und glücklich lebt. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Neelix zieht im Nebel in Erwägung, Vorhänge am Casino anzubringen, da ihm Nebel wegen eines traumatischen Ereignisses in seiner Kindheit immer Angst machen würden. Den Gedanken äußerte er schon oftmals in anderen Situationen, hat ihn allerdings nie in die Tat umgesetzt. (Wohl auch, um den Produzenten weiterhin Weltraum-Spezialeffekte im Casino zu ermöglichen.) Die Folge wurde wegen ihrer herausragenden visuellen Effekte für einen Emmy nominiert. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise cs:The Haunting of Deck Twelve en:The Haunting of Deck Twelve (episode) es:The Haunting of Deck Twelve fr:The Haunting of Deck Twelve (épisode) ja:VOY:呪われた12デッキ nl:The Haunting of Deck Twelve Spuk auf Deck Zwoelf, Der